


Steel Warriors Finals: Megan Fox vs Gemma Atkinson

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, Sexfight, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight that determines who becomes The Warrior Queen





	Steel Warriors Finals: Megan Fox vs Gemma Atkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Finals: Megan Fox vs Gemma Atkinson**

The day of the finals has arrived and the two remaining warriors are preparing themselves for their entrance. In these last couple of days Megan and Gemma have fought a psychological war with each other. Both of them kept their defeated foe and every day they posted videos of them dominating their bitches. Megan mainly showed a broken Kate Upton worshipping her body.

 

In the last video before her fight with Gemma, Megan is sitting in a chair with her dominatrix outfit. At her feet a collared Kate Upton is sitting and Megan is holding a chain leash. Megan orders Kate to lick her boots and gently guides Kate’s tongue up her inner thighs to her divine spot. Kate is forced to lick Megan’s pussy until her queen cums all over her face. After that Megan orders Kate to lay down on the floor and Megan sits down on Kate’s face. Megan commands Kate to pleasure her ass and stick her tongue deep inside her asshole. Kate clearly enjoys licking Megan’s anus, since Kate has an orgasm of her own just from licking Megan’s ass. Every video from Megan ends with Megan telling that Gemma awaits the same fate as Kate and that she will love worshipping her.

 

None of Megan’s videos are particularly hardcore, unlike Gemma’s videos. Gemma has Yvonne mostly tight up, suspended, chained from the ceiling or against the wall and she is whipping or spanking Yvonne in her black dominatrix outfit. Making the blonde Aussie cry out in pain and submission, before brutally fucking her with a massive 14 inch strap-on. In her last video before the fight, Gemma has Yvonne suspended and is whipping her ass and pussy. Yvonne has several orgasms just from getting her clit whipped. After releasing Yvonne from her bonds, Gemma picks her up and fucks her ass in a standing full nelson position. Yvonne is begging Gemma her queen to destroy her asshole and is forced to climax multiple times. While brutally abusing Yvonne’s ass, Gemma keeps saying that she will fuck Megan Fox just like this in the arena after their fight.

 

After having seen their videos the organization decided that for the finals the fighting attire would change. Instead of fighting in bra and panties, Megan and Gemma will be fighting in a thong and their dominatrix corset. Gemma was very pleased after hearing the change in attire. Megan also wasn’t unhappy with it, given that smothering someone between a corset is a lot harder. Gemma would have to take it off in order to smother her face between her boobs. Megan has her slave Kate help her get into her corset. Kate is naked except the collar around her neck saying Megan’s bitch. Megan checks her corset by pulling on it and she is pleased with how it fits. Her breasts look much bigger than they are in the corset. Megan commands Kate to get on all fours and the blonde obeys. Megan grabs her chain leash and attaches it to Kate’s collar. Together with Kate on a leash, she walks towards the gladiator pit and she is greeted by her fans. They are all cheering loudly and chanting her name. Kate notices that a lot of people are staring and laughing at her. A part of her feels ashamed, but she is mainly enjoying the experience. She is getting wet between her legs from being walked around like a dog by her Queen Megan Fox. They stop at the gladiator pit and wait for Gemma to arrive outside of it.

 

Gemma is still in her locker room and is wearing her dominatrix outfit. She has Yvonne on her lap and is fingering her broken slave’s pussy. It doesn’t take long for her to force an orgasm out of the blonde Aussie. After the orgasm she orders Yvonne to get on all fours. Without resistance the blonde gets on all fours and waits for her queen. Gemma grabs two vibrating eggs and pushes both of them into Yvonne’s ass. The next thing she grabs is a strap-on with a vibrator attached to it. However this isn’t a strap-on that you use to fuck someone, since the vibrator goes inside the one wearing the strap-on. Gemma attaches it to Yvonne and slips the vibrator into Yvonne’s pussy. She put the vibrator on the maximum setting and Yvonne is quickly moaning like a total slut. Her pussy was already soaking wet from the orgasm, but she is getting even wetter from all the vibrators inside her. The final thing Gemma picks up is a ball gag and puts it in Yvonne’s mouth.

 

“I must say I have trained you well slave.” Gemma says with a laugh while admiring her work.

“Just one more thing and we are ready.” Gemma grabs a black marker and starts to write on Yvonne’s body.

“Now everyone knows what you are.” Gemma says with a big smile.

 

Gemma takes Yvonne to the entrance of the arena and opens the doors. Gemma mounts her slave and grabs Yvonne’s hair.

 

“Giddy Up!!!” Gemma yells at Yvonne who she is riding like a pony.

 

Yvonne walks to the gladiator pit with Gemma sitting on top of her. Gemma is waving her at fans with right hand, while tugging on Yvonne’s hair with her left hand. Gemma’s fans laugh at Yvonne after reading all the slangs that Gemma has written on Yvonne. Half way to the gladiator pit Yvonne stops for a moment, because she can’t control her body anymore. Everyone in the arena sees her cumming from the vibrators inside her. Gemma pulls hard on Yvonne’s hair and slaps her in the face, telling her slave to continue walking. Yvonne is barely able to remain on all fours and continues to carry her queen to the gladiator pit. Gemma orders Yvonne to carry her to Megan and Kate.

 

“Take a good look slut, after our fight you will be riding me out of the arena.”

 

Megan doesn’t seem impressed by Gemma’s performance and up the stakes of their fight.

 

“Well since you are so confident Gemma, how about the winner takes all?” Megan says while petting her slave Kate.

 

“Alright Megan, the loser gets fucked by the winner and her other slaves.” Gemma response with confidence.

 

Gemma orders Yvonne to bring her to her corner and Megan chains Kate to one of the steel poles at her corner. Gemma dismounts Yvonne and tells her to keep the vibrators inside her until the end of the fight. After she has beaten Megan, she will force her new bitch to clean the vibrators. The two warriors step into the gladiator pit steel poles and cables containing them inside just like the semi-finals. The ground has remained the same as well and the sand welcomes the two gladiators.

 

Megan checks her trophy collection and adds the name Yvonne Strahovski above the bra and panties that Gemma hung there. Megan and Gemma walk to the center of the pit and ready themselves for battle. The crowd goes silent and the battle for the title of The Warrior Queen begins. Gemma begins the fight aggressive and throws several kicks at Megan. The dark haired woman uses her agility to dodge most of Gemma’s kick. The kicks she cannot avoid, she blocks with her arms. Megan normally takes the fight to her enemy, but this time she keeps her distance from Gemma. Megan hopes that at one point the conditions in the gladiator pit change and she can use that to her advantage. For now she has to endure whatever Gemma throws at her.

 

Gemma didn’t think Megan would keep her distance from her and wonders what she is planning. Gemma moves closer to Megan and throws another high kick towards Megan’s head. She misses her opponent’s head as it ducks under her leg. Gemma changes her target from Megan’s body and head to her thighs, hoping to cause enough damage to slow down Megan. She fakes a kick first and follows Megan’s movements, before slamming her chin against Megan’s thigh. She is rewarded with a grunt from her rival and she rapidly launches another against Megan’s other thigh. Slowly Gemma is forcing Megan towards the steel cables and limiting her room to move.

 

Megan notices that she is moving towards the steel cables and she tries to move away from them. Gemma however hits her with kick after kick against her thighs and she is forced to move backwards instead of sideways. Her tactic worked for the first few minutes, but now Gemma is taking charge and her legs are starting to feel it. Megan decides to take the fight to her opponent like she did in her previous fights. Megan avoids Gemma’s kick this time and closes the gap between them. She dodges Gemma’s incoming fist and launches an uppercut at Gemma’s face. The blonde is caught off guard by Megan’s uppercut and it crashes against her chin. Megan launches a combination of punches against Gemma’s body and Gemma is forced to take a step back. Megan follows the taller blonde and keeps the pressure on Gemma.

 

Gemma didn’t think Megan would be this aggressive all of the sudden and is forced to defend herself. Some of Megan’s punches are hitting her hard and Gemma grunts several times as Megan’s fists hit her ribs. The moment Megan’s punches are slowing down, Gemma goes back on the offense. The two hit each other at the same time with a punch. Megan’s fist connects with Gemma’s abs, while Gemma’s fist lands in Megan’s face. The dark haired woman takes a step back so she doesn’t lose her balance. Gemma uses the momentum to throw her elbow forward and it crashes against Megan’s cheek. Gemma almost knocks Megan to the sand, but Megan remains on one knee. Another elbow closes in on Megan’s face, but this time it’s stopped by an arm. Gemma still has Megan on one knee and grabs Megan’s hair. Gemma holds Megan’s head in place and slams her knee up. Megan is only barely able to block it with her arms. Gemma however isn’t leaving it to just one knee. She fires knee after knee at Megan’s face and every time it gets harder for Megan to block it with her arms or hands. Gemma can feel her victory is at hand, since her last knee almost made it to Megan’s face.

 

Megan realizes this fight will be over soon if she doesn’t do something fast. Another knee from Gemma rapidly comes closer to her face and she manages to block it once more with her hands. The pain in her arms and hands however is becoming almost unbearable and sooner or later she won’t be able to stop the knee. While Gemma’s foot returns to the sand, Megan launches her right hand forward in a claw and grabs Gemma’s cunt. She sinks her nails deep into the soft flesh surrounding Gemma’s labia and a loud scream can be heard coming from above. Gemma freezes as her pussy gets mauled by Megan and the dark haired woman slowly rises to her feet, while digging her nails into Gemma’s crotch. Megan uses her other hand to remove Gemma’s hand from her hair. Gemma is offering no resistance and seems still a bit shocked from what is happening.

 

“What’s the matter Gemma? Things gotten a little too dirty for you?” Megan pushes her right hand up and Gemma lets out a loud scream.

 

Megan slowly begins to twist her right hand, causing even louder screams to come from Gemma’s mouth. With her left hand Megan is slapping Gemma in the face and she is actually surprised by the fact that Gemma is just standing there and doing nothing.

 

“Giving up already Gemma or should I call you my bitch?”

 

Hearing the words my bitch brings Gemma back and she grabs Megan’s left hand who is about to slap her face again. Gemma’s right fist sinks deep into Megan’s stomach and Megan is forced to release Gemma’s crotch.

 

“You fucking wish this fight was over bitch! I am going to absolutely destroy you!” Gemma yells in anger at Megan.

 

Fist after fist sinks into Megan’s stomach and all the air gets knocked out of her lunges. Megan’s body bends trying to absorb the hard blows and Gemma uses it to pick up Megan and lift her above her head. Gemma stretches her arms and Megan is lifted high above her. Gemma spins a few times around before throwing Megan down into the sand. With a loud bang Megan crashes into the sand and she cries out in pain. Gemma jumps into the air aiming her elbow at Megan’s abdomen. The crowd goes silent for a moment while Gemma is floating in the air. Time seems to stop and suddenly a loud scream can be heard.

 

Gemma’s elbow has crashed into the sand instead of Megan’s body. Her rival rolled away in the nick of time and Gemma is rubbing her sore elbow. The pain in her elbow is excruciating, because she landed on her elbow with all her weight. Gemma checks if she didn’t break her arm and thankfully she didn’t break it. When Gemma stands up she can see Megan standing in front of her. Without having any time to respond she is forced to eat a fist from Megan. Gemma’s head snaps to the side and wobbles backwards. Megan comes at her with another punch and Gemma blocks it with right arm. Gemma screams out in pain as she blocks the punch with her sore arm. The pain jolts through her forearm into her elbow.

 

Megan smiles when she sees Gemma in pain and being unable to block her attacks any further. She rains down fist after fist against Gemma’s body and head. Gemma is still able to dodge some punches that are aimed for her face. Megan forces Gemma with her back against the steel cables and punch after punch is rocking Gemma’s body. A few minutes ago Megan was fighting a losing battle, but all of the sudden things changed into her favor. Megan begin to target Gemma’s twins and is rewarded with a loud scream by Gemma. The corset is keeping them in place allowing Megan to hit them on the same spot over and over again. Gemma tries to protect her puppies with her left arm, but every time she does Megan either goes for the rest of her body or her face.

 

“Not so tough anymore are you Gemma?” Another right fist from Megan hits Gemma’s right boob.

 

“Fuck you! I am going to ruin you!” Gemma responds with tears swelling in her eyes.

 

Megan laughs at her blonde rival and continues her onslaught. “How did you ever make it to the finals?”

 

Megan can see the rage in Gemma’s eyes behind the tears. “Maybe if you acknowledge me as your queen I will end this.”

 

Gemma’s eyes are spitting fire now and without any warning her right fist slams into Megan’s face. Gemma bites through the pain and launches three more punches into Megan’s face. Her opponent stumbles back and is only barely able to maintain on her feet. Gemma moves away from the steel cables and follows Megan. Most of the pain from her elbow is gone, but every punch she delivers still hurts a bit. Gemma charges Megan, slamming her body into Megan’s body and lifting her rival off the sand. Megan’s back slams into the steel cables and her body absorbs Gemma’s body slamming into her. Gemma presses her breasts against Megan’s boobs and in no time she is forcing her dark haired rival’s breasts flat against her chest. Gemma moves her torso back a bit, before slamming her breasts back into Megan’s boobs. Megan is screaming and yelling as her boobs get flattened by Gemma’s superior pair.

 

“You like that bitch? You enjoy having your breasts crushed?” Gemma screams at Megan in anger.

 

Gemma’s breasts slam into Megan’s breasts over and over again showing total dominance over her rival.

 

“Come on Megan!!!”

 

Again Gemma’s boobs crush Megan’s pair and Megan is forced to scream in pain. Gemma backs off a bit taking a few steps away from Megan. Gemma launches herself forward and her breasts slam into Megan’s boobs, pushing them completely against her chest. Gemma moves back once more and charges her rival. With a loud smack Gemma’s body crashes into Megan’s body and Gemma’s boobs destroy Megan’s pair.

 

“I hope you are ready for more bitch!” Gemma taunts her rival while taking a few steps back.

 

Megan’s body is hurting everywhere from Gemma bashing her. She watches the blonde preparing herself for another body slam. She notices that Gemma has increased the distance significantly from her previous body slam. She might actually have time to move away. Gemma comes at her fast with her breast sticking out. Megan times her escape perfectly and rolls away to the side. Gemma crashes into the steel cables and lets out a cry. Megan quickly moves behind Gemma and sends her right fist into Gemma’s back. Her left fist swiftly follows. Megan manages to hit Gemma’s back four times, before the blonde turns around to face her. Megan ducks under the first haymaker that Gemma sends her way. The second haymaker she dodges by moving her head to the side and she counters with a jab at Gemma’s face. The blonde takes the jab to her face and throws a hook at Megan’s liver. Megan lets out a cry as Gemma’s fist buries itself into her body. Megan quickly disengages by jumping back and avoiding a high kick from Gemma.

 

“Come on Foxie don’t run away from me!”

 

Gemma calmly walks after Megan to the center and once she is in range she throws a low kick at Megan’s calf. Megan’s leg flinches as it absorbs the blow from Gemma’s shin. Gemma delivers another low kick as Megan steps in to get closer. Gemma gestures for Megan to come closer and the dark haired rival attempts it again. Gemma launches another low kick, but this time Megan dodges it and suddenly stands in front of Gemma. Megan delivers a combination of punches against Gemma’s stomach, before the blonde can react. Megan’s assault doesn’t last long and Gemma takes control over their skirmish. Her left elbow slams into the side of Megan’s face and she follows up with a blow against Megan’s damaged breasts. Gemma grabs the top of Megan’s corset and pulls her towards her. Her right fist awaits Megan and slams straight into her face. Megan looks dazed from her eyes as she is seeing stars.

 

Gemma places her right hand on Megan’s crotch and her left hand around Megan’s throat. She lifts the dark haired woman off the sand and raises her above her head. With a swift motion she rips the thong away that is barely covering Megan’s pussy. Gemma slips in two fingers with ease and begins to finger fuck Megan Fox. The woman above her lets out a moan and a third finger slides inside her. Gemma is showing Megan who the true queen is by fucking her in the arena. Gemma can feel Megan’s pussy getting wet from the fingering. Gemma however did not turn Megan around so that she is facing the ceiling. Megan regains her focus and slams her fist into Gemma’s face. The blonde stops laughing and releases her rival. Megan falls down on top of Gemma’s head and the two drop to the sand. Megan lands on top of Gemma’s back.

 

The two of them are grunting and it takes a moment for them to assess the situation they are in. Megan is the first to recover and she can feel water dripping onto her back. The moment Megan Fox has been waiting on has finally arrived. So far she has been fighting a losing battle and had to endure whatever Gemma threw at her. Megan mounts Gemma’s back laying flat on her. She grabs Gemma’s hair and begins to pound her face into the sand. Most women would have been knocked out by it, but not Gemma. The blonde slowly rises to her hand and knees with Megan on her back. Megan is holding onto Gemma’s hair trying to keep her balance. Gemma is attempting to buck her off. Megan slides her left arm under Gemma’s throat not only to try and choke her, but also to maintain her position on top of Gemma.

 

The blonde feels Megan’s arm tightening around her throat and stops trying to buck her off. Instead she stands up completely with Megan on her back. Megan forces her head up and she welcomes the water in her face. The water is quite refreshing and after a moment she lets herself drop down backwards. Her rival hits the mud first and she lands on top of her. The arm around her throat is gone and her hair is free from the grasp. She throws her right elbow back and it hits the body behind her. Her elbow gets stopped by one of the ribs and it’s not her opponent who screams the loudest. The blonde cries out in pain herself and it seems her injury from a while ago hasn’t recovered yet. She rolls off her opponent and creates some space between them.

 

Megan is glad that Gemma rolled off her, since the fall knocked all the air out of her. She takes a few deep breaths and swallows the water falling down into her mouth. Every muscle in her body is aching and she can’t believe Gemma hasn’t been able to finish her yet. So far every move she has made ended up in Gemma kicking her ass. She was able to surprise Kate with her aggressiveness, but Gemma simply counters her by being even more aggressive. Gemma is doing a great job at taming her so far and she wonders if she can actually beat Gemma alone. She knows Gemma has injured herself, but so far she hasn’t been able to use it in her advantage. She stands up and her back is covered in mud. She looks at the blonde who is still sitting on one knee and she is rubbing her sore elbow.

 

“I hope you aren’t tired already/” Megan bluffs while slowly walking towards Gemma.

 

Gemma looks up at her and quickly stands up as well. Megan can see that she isn’t able to really use her right arm yet. Megan gets into striking range and swiftly launches a punch against Gemma’s right arm. The blonde cries out in pain and Megan quickly hits it again. Gemma takes a few steps back and turns her body so that Megan cannot reach her right side. Megan closes the gap between them and this time Gemma is waiting for her. She feels the blonde’s left fist hitting her upper torso. Megan screams in pain internally, but knows she has to press on now or never. Before she can attack herself, she first has to dodge another jab from Gemma and it misses her head by a hair. Instead of trying to trade blows with Gemma, Megan jumps onto the blonde. Gemma clearly didn’t expect that and they fall into the mud together. Gemma lands with her full weight on her elbow and screams out in pain.

 

Megan goes for Gemma’s hair and grabs it with both hands. She bashes the back of Gemma’s head into the mud. The blonde responds by grabbing her hair with both hands, ignoring the soring pain and pulling on her hair. The two begin to roll in the mud. The two are screaming and yelling at each other, telling the other to fuck off and to release her hair. After a few rolls Megan ends up on top again and slams Gemma’s head into the mud. The two roll again and once Gemma ends up on top for a moment, she does the same with Megan’s head. Gemma is able to slam Megan’s head into the mud twice, before they begin to roll again.

 

“Fucking let go off me!!!” Megan yells once she ends up on top.

 

“You let go first!!!” Gemma spits back at her.

 

Megan knocks Gemma’s head back into the mud and tries to prevent Gemma from rolling them over. The two end up on their sides and Megan pushes her knee forward. She hits Gemma’s pussy with her knee and the blonde yells out in pain. Gemma releases her opponent’s hair and wants to cover her pussy. Megan sends another knee into her private parts, before she can protect them.

 

“That’s right bitch sing for me!”

 

Megan mounts Gemma’s side and tries to roll the blonde on her back. Gemma struggles to remain on her side, but she allows Megan to roll her onto her back. Before Megan can celebrate her victory she gets her face bashed from Gemma’s left fist. Megan loses her grip on Gemma’s hair and Gemma grabs a strand of her hair. She is pulled down and an arm gets placed behind her head. Gemma is tugging her towards her chest and suddenly her face is between Gemma’s breasts. The blonde pushes her face deeper into her cleavage and her nose is rubbing against the leather of the corset. Megan tries to move her head away, but Gemma keeps her in place with both arms.

 

“Just keep still bitch and this will be over soon!”

 

Megan tries to free herself from Gemma’s hold, but Gemma’s arms are secured tightly around her head. She lacks the strength to move them and her face gets pushed in even deeper. Megan manages to turn her head a little and is able to suck in some air. The corset is preventing Gemma to create a tight seal around Megan’s mouth and nose.

 

“Stop squirming already and accept your fate as my bitch!”

 

Megan keeps sucking in air through her nose and manages it to move is just out of Gemma’s cleavage. The water falling down into it obviously helped her wiggle her head sort of free. Gemma notices that Megan’s nose is sticking out and tries to push her back into her cleavage.

 

“Sneaky little fox that you are.”

 

Gemma places one hand at the top of Megan’s hand and pushes her face back in between her twins.

 

“Give up already, you can’t beat me!”

 

Megan can feel her nose getting pressed against the leather and she tries to rotate her head again. This time Gemma has her hair in one hand and prevents her from rotating herself out of it.

 

“Just give in, you know you want me to destroy your ass with my massive strap-on!”

 

Megan is getting less and less air as time passes. She continues to struggle against Gemma’s hold, but it’s getting more difficult by the second.

 

“There is no shame in admitting you’re an anal slut. Look at Yvonne Strahovski, she is a complete anal slut and she loves being mine.”

 

Gemma’s words sting and are the things keeping Megan awake. She doesn’t want to end up like Yvonne or worse. In a desperate attempt to get out of Gemma’s grasp, she begins to throw punches towards Gemma’s arms. The first few don’t do much, but after a few she manages to hit Gemma’s right elbow. The blonde lets out a loud scream and loosens her hold on Megan’s head. Megan quickly takes a deep breath and continues to pummel Gemma’s arms.

 

“Ahhh!!!! You fucking whore!!!” Gemma screams out in pain as another fist from Megan hits her right elbow.

 

Megan keeps bashing against Gemma’s arms until the blonde releases her. Megan’s head pops out of Gemma’s cleavage and she lets out a loud gasp. Megan delivers an elbow into Gemma’s face before rolling off the blonde. Megan lays on her back and is breathing heavily. She was close to passing out and is now taking in as much air as possible. Gemma is still on her back and is holding her injured elbow.

 

Gemma can see that Megan is slowly getting on all fours and she wants to do the same. She places her right hand in the mud, but she is unable to support any weight on it. She quickly checks if Megan managed to break it, but her arm is still intact. When she finally gets onto one knee, Megan is already standing in front of her. Megan places her hands on Gemma’s head and prepares to deliver a knee to Gemma’s face. The mud is slowing her knee down and Gemma gets her left arm in front of it. Megan doesn’t even attempt another knee and pulls Gemma into the mud. The blonde throws her left arm back trying to grab Megan’s wrist. She misses it a few times and when she finally catches Megan’s arm, the mud doesn’t allow her to get a strong hold. Gemma tries to stand up, but she keeps slipping and cannot prevent Megan from dragging her through the arena. Megan uses all her remaining strength to drag her heavy opponent to her corner.

 

“Slave get ready to grab this bitch!”  Megan orders Kate who sees her queen approaching.

 

Once she reaches her corner, Megan slams Gemma’s head into the mud and the blonde gets dazed for a moment. Kate grabs Gemma’s hair and tugs her under the bottom cable. Gemma sees the steel cable passing above her and quickly latches on to it. She tries to push her head back into the gladiator pit, but Kate and Megan are too strong together. Gemma’s head is hanging outside the pit and is being held by Kate Upton. Megan mounts her chest and tries to peel her hands off the steel cable. She has no trouble getting Gemma’s right hand off the cable and she places it beside Gemma’s body. She uses her leg to pin it against Gemma’s body. With ten fingers she manages to get Gemma’s left hand away from the cable and quickly traps it as well. Megan grabs one of the steel cables in front of her and takes a moment to recover.

 

“I might not be able to beat you alone, but it’s a good thing we brought our bitches with us.” Megan smiles at Gemma who is looking up angrily at her.

 

“Fucking cheating whore!” Gemma yells at Megan.

 

“Nowhere in the rules it says this isn’t allowed.” Megan reaches behind her and pulls Gemma’s thong down.

 

“Kate here thinks her breasts are the best in world.” Megan looks at Kate’s magnificent rack.

 

Gemma tries to wiggle herself out of the situation, but she is kept in place by Megan and Kate.

 

“I am certain you are eager to know whether it’s true or not.” Megan slips two fingers inside Gemma’s pussy.

 

The blonde lets out a soft moan, as Megan slowly fingers her pussy. Gemma looks up and sees Kate’s twins hanging above her face.

 

“I must admit I would not have beaten you if you didn’t fuck up your own arm and the mud also helped a lot.” Megan slides a third finger inside Gemma.

 

Kate slowly lowers her breasts onto Gemma’s face. “Kiss them bitch!” Kate shouts at Gemma.

 

Gemma opens her mouth and bites down hard on Kate’s nipple. Kate lets out a loud scream and lifts her breasts off Gemma’s face. Kate punches Gemma in the face and gives her a hard slap.

 

“No biting bitch!” Kate yells and slaps Gemma’s face hard again.

 

Megan pulls down Gemma’s corset and Gemma’s breasts pop out of it. Megan gives them a few hard slaps and Gemma cries out in pain. “If you bite my bitch again, I will ruin your bimbo boobs!” Megan threatens her rival.

 

Kate lowers her twins again and this time Gemma plants kisses on them. She kisses one breast a few times before she swaps to the other. Megan is still fingering her pussy and she is getting very wet from it. She has to admit that Megan knows how to pleasure a woman and it won’t be long until Megan forces her to cum.

 

“Now suck on my nipples and be gentle, I don’t want to feel any teeth.” Kate orders the blonde below her.

 

Gemma submissively obeys and begins to suckle on Kate’s right nipple. After a few seconds she swaps to the left one and Kate begins to moan softly above her. Gemma pokes her tongue against Kate’s nipple and she is rewarded with a loud moan from the blonde above her.

 

“I think someone is enjoying herself.” Megan removes her fingers from Gemma’s pussy and shows them to Kate. Megan’s fingers are soaking wet and Gemma’s juices are dripping down from them.

 

“Hmmm… she sure is.” Kate purrs as Gemma continues to suck on her nipples.

 

“Do you think she deserves an orgasm?” Megan ask her bitch Kate.

 

“Ohhh… I don’t know my queen. She did put up a fight.” Kate purrs once more.

 

Megan slips her fingers back inside Gemma’s pussy and begins to pump them in and out.

 

“Is it time to end it my queen?” Kate asks while placing her hands on the back of Gemma’s head.

 

“Go ahead Kate, show Gemma that your twins are superior to hers.” Megan gives Gemma’s breasts a slap with her left hand.

 

Kate lifts her boobs off Gemma’s face for a moment and the blonde below her stops sucking on her nipples. Kate slowly lowers them again and this time Gemma’s face disappears between them. Gemma tries to shake her head, but Kate is too strong and keeps her head in place. Megan is now finger fucking her hard and is trying to get her to climax, before she passes out.

 

“Kate give her some air, I want to hear this bitch cum.”

 

Kate does as her queen commands and she lifts her boobs off Gemma’s face. Gemma gasps for air, while moaning loudly as Megan fucks her pussy harder.

 

“Beg me for it bitch!” Megan orders Gemma with a dominant voice.

 

Gemma is panting heavily and has trouble to control herself. Megan’s skillful fingers are working her pussy in a way no one ever has.

 

“Please may I cum?” Gemma begs forgetting all about the fight.

 

Megan stops fingering Gemma’s pussy and gives her breasts a few hard slaps.

 

“You forget something bitch!” Megan grabs Gemma’s left nipple with her left thumb and index finger. She gives it a hard tug and a moan escapes from Gemma’s mouth.

 

“You need to address your queen properly bitch!” Kate gives Gemma’s face a hard slap with her double-Ds.

 

“Sorry sorry my queen. Please Queen Megan may your bitch cum?!” Gemma shamelessly begs Megan for an orgasm.

 

“That’s much better my bitch!” Megan slides four fingers inside Gemma’s pussy and starts to finger bang her hard.

 

Gemma is moaning loudly like a total slut and to intensify the pleasure she is receiving, Megan begins to rub her clit with her thumb. Megan continues to pull on her nipples and it doesn’t take long for Gemma to get close to her orgasm once more. Megan and Kate admire Gemma’s sweat soaked face, as she closes in on her orgasm.

 

“You better be ready to cum for me bitch!” Megan pushes her fingers deep inside Gemma’s pussy.

 

“Yes my Queen I am ready!!!” Gemma moans lewdly.

 

Megan’s fingers move in and out of Gemma’s pussy at a rapid pace. Gemma’s pussy is soaking wet from being finger fucked harder than ever before. Gemma has always considered herself to be a dominatrix, but Megan is showing her how to be submissive and she is loving it.

 

“Cum for me my bitch!!!”

 

Megan fucks Gemma’s pussy even harder and faster with her four fingers and the blonde is screaming loudly. Telling everyone that she is about to cum. Kate watches Megan finger Gemma’s pussy and she is getting extremely wet herself, wishing it was her pussy being finger fucked by her queen.

 

Yvonne on the other side has climaxed multiple times already from the continues pleasure the vibrators are giving her. She is hanging on the edge of the gladiator pit so she can see Megan’s finger pumping in and out of her former queen’s pussy. She can’t wait to get her revenge on Gemma and fuck that bitch’s ass hard. The thought of getting to fuck Gemma together with Megan turns her on so much, that it sends her over the edge and she cums again.

 

Gemma can’t control herself any longer and her body begins to tremble. With a moan that fills the entire arena Gemma cums in front of everyone. Her pussy squirts juices all over Megan’s arm, but Megan doesn’t stop finger fucking her pussy. During the entire length of her orgasm Megan continues to finger bang her pussy. This is by far the best orgasm she has ever experienced. Just before her orgasm ends, Kate lowers her twins over her face. Gemma’s face disappears between Kate’s double-Ds. Moans can be heard coming from between Kate’s boobs and they are getting softer by the second.

 

Megan gives Gemma’s pussy a hard slap, before putting her fingers back inside. Kate is slapping her boobs to the side of Gemma’s face and doesn’t seal of her mouth and nose completely yet.

 

“Stop fooling around Kate and finish her off. I want to drag this bitch to my locker room and fuck her with her own strap-on.”

 

Kate wraps her arms around the back of Gemma’s head and pushes her deep into her bosom. Gemma’s nose and mouth are pressed against her flesh and soon enough Gemma is sucking on it. She is no longer getting any oxygen and it doesn’t take long before Gemma to pass out. Megan removes her soaking wet fingers from Gemma’s pussy and tells Kate to clean them. Her blonde bitch eagerly licks Gemma’s pussy juices of her queen’s fingers.

 

Megan grabs Gemma’s leather corset and removes it from her body. She grabs Gemma’s thong and she hangs them next to Yvonne’s bra and panties. She places Gemma’s name tag above the corset and thong and completes her collection. Megan grabs Gemma’s legs and pulls the unconscious blonde back into the pit. Megan places her right foot on Gemma’s breasts and raises her arms. Olivia Wilde steps into the gladiator pit and water is still falling down from the ceiling. In her arms she is carrying the belt for The Warrior Queen. Olivia steps behind Megan and places the belt around her waist.

 

“Congratulations Megan, you showed these blonde bimbos who the true Warrior Queen is.” Olivia purrs into Megan’s ear and gently kisses her ear. “Mind if I join you and your bitches?”

 

Megan feels Olivia’s hand sliding down from the belt to her pussy. Olivia slips a finger inside her and she lets out a soft moan.

 

“Ohh… god yes.” Megan moans softly as Olivia gently fingers her. “Get Yvonne to fetch Gemma’s strap-on and meet us in my locker room.

 

Olivia lets her finger slide out of Megan’s pussy and steps out the pit. She grabs Yvonne by the hair and takes her to Gemma’s locker room. Megan grabs Gemma’s hair and drags her out of the pit. Kate is waiting for her on her hands and knees. Megan places Gemma on Kate’s back and unchains Kate from the steel pole. She holds the chain leash in her hands and walks towards the exit of the arena with Kate behind her on all fours carrying the still unconscious Gemma Atkinson.

 

**Winner by KO Breast Smother and new Warrior Queen Megan Fox.**

 


End file.
